pink, and black, and blue for You
by Bearbutt
Summary: Shameless Borra smutt/fluff. Mentions of Masami. Originally written for a prompt on ficbending. UNBETA'd. Title taken from the song 'Bruises' by Chairlift.


**A/N: Originally started for a prompt on the ficbending livejournal. I totally lost the prompt's place though, so I thought I'd just publish it here. **

**THE WORLD NEEDS MORE BORRA SMUT. THEY CAN BE HOT AND SEXY TOO, YOU GUYS. GET ON THAT.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

"You two are way off your game today." Mako griped.

He looked at his two teammates. Their shoulders were slumped and forms incredibly sloppy. Party animals probably stayed up all night doing all sorts of tomfoolery that he did not participate in. Mako was an adult, with a job, and a girlfriend, and other responsibilities.

"I'm sorry Mako, it's just I haven't been sleeping all that well." Korra admitted.

Bolin agreed through a yawn, "Yeah, Bro. I've been having nightmares."

Mako felt conflicted. It's true that Bolin had been having restless sleep, that led to him leaving the Arena for 'long walks' which he assumed meant girl's vaginas. Instead of cracking down on his team he sighed in defeat.

"You two should rest, but I need you at your best tomorrow. We're going to need to practice extra hard if we're going to win the tournament."

It was a well-rehearsed speech.

"What are you gonna do, Bro? Catch up on shuteye too?"

"Thought I'd stop by and see how Asami's doing." Mako grinned.

Their captain wandered off cheerily with a spring in his step. He wiped the floor with the other two, so he was barely in need of a shower. He did stop to spray some 'fancy' cologne on himself though.

"Does he bathe in that stuff?" Korra asked.

"He thinks Asami likes it, but I think she's just too polite to tell him that cologne should be subtle. Not something that can be smelled from space."

"Young love."

The pair groaned as they dragged themselves to the change room.

Bolin fell asleep against a locker while trying to change his socks. The thought of a shower seemed like a Herculean feat. Through some sort of wizardry he managed to get himself under a warm stream and scrub his armpits. He didn't bother with shampooing or really washing anywhere else that much. The training wasn't too messy and he just wanted to not reek like BO.

Outside he found Korra slumped against the wall. She appeared to be half-asleep with an agonized expression on her face.

"Hey, Bearcat, what's up?"

"I just thought about going back to Air Temple Island. I am so tired Bolin, and it is so far."

Bolin was presented with an opportunity to be a gentleman. Also, potentially, booty. So, bonus.

"Korra. You know you're welcome to take a nap in mine and Mako's room." His invitation was friendly.

Korra remembered lessons from Master Katara about strange boys inviting her to sleep in their rooms. Bolin wasn't a strange boy. He was Bolin. One of her best pals, always willing to give her a hand.

"Thanks, Bo, you're a life saver." She tugged him into a hug.

Bolin sunk into the hug and relished in Korra's warmth and freshly-showered smell. Her hair was still a little damp and she had bothered to shampoo.

They linked arms for support as they ascended the many, many stairs to the Stadium's attic. Once inside, Bolin swept an arm about dramatically.

"This is it, home sweet home."

"Bolin, you've showed me you house before."

"I just like doing that."

A squeak announced Pabu (king of the universe) waking up and jumping to his pal's shoulder. He placed a few licks on Bolin's cheek before nuzzling Korra.

"Hey buddy, that tickles."

Bolin cleared his throat and pointed to one of the beds.

"That one's Mako's, and therefore unoccupied. However, fair warning, Asami has been here so the matress may be dirtied with their gooey-ness. Also, he likes having a softer mattress."

Korra stared at the perfectly tucked in bed with a frown. You could probably bounce a yuan off it, but it just didn't look inviting. Bolin's haphazardly made bed filled with tiny red fur on the other hand...

"Actually, Bolin, I'd like to sleep in your bed."

He cringed then smiled.

"Okay, I'll take Mako's bed. You're the guest."

She grabbed his arm, feeling the bicep with some appreciation.

"No. I mean. It's your bed... and I'd like to sleep with you... in it." She smiled awkwardly.

Bolin was over the moon. He was refraining from doing his happy dance. Pabu could tell and sneezed loudly.

Bolin slicked his hair back unconsciously and looked at Korra with a stern and serious face.

"Okay, little missy. But just sleeping shall occur. None of that funny business you kids are getting up to these days."

"Oh." Korra looked disappointed.

Hold the telegraph. Did she want to?

"That is... unless you want to. Then I'd be up for it. And if you did want to then decided that you didn't want to anymore that'd be okay too."

She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. It managed to be both forceful and soft. Bolin felt a rush of arousal move the blood from his brain downwards.

"I just wanna kiss and cuddle a bit, if that's okay with you." She said.

"Yeah." He sighed, dumbstruck.

His rosy thought process ground to a halt as Korra started stripping. He turned around quickly to give her privacy.

"Bolin, it's okay to watch me get undressed. I'm sure as hell planning on watching you do the same."

He whipped around and loosened the belt on his pants. His shirt was off in record time and Pabu with it. The fire ferret snuffled disdainfully at the situation and slumped off to sulk.

They stared at each other curiously, hungrily. They were both in their underwear and looking disheveled, sleepy, and horny.

Bolin took initiative and slipped into bed, then held open the blankets for Korra to join him.

Her weight on him felt solid and steady, so unlike other girls. Raw power and great curves melded against his own mix of muscle and fat. They wriggled a little to get comfortable. The movement, however, awoke certain parts of his anatomy and he blushed slightly as Korra felt it. She looked up at him with matching red cheeks.

"It feels nice." She admitted.

Her hand reached between them to brush along the outline in his shorts. A long breath and a groan escaped his throat.

"Is this okay?" She asked.

"More than okay." He managed.

Korra's hand became more bold in its exploration of Bolin's trousers. She traced the shaft of his penis until she felt the bulbous head. Curiousity overtook manners and she reached into his shorts to feel it better.

It was warm and solid. The skin texture was the same as that of her eyelids. Beneath the skin she felt corded muscle holding the appendage upwards. Her searching hand slipped from the tip to the brush of curly hair at the base. A thin skin covered the whole thing except for the tip. She pushed the skin back and startled at the sound of his moan.

"Fuck Korra." His head tipped back.

She rubbed him a little longer, then patted his cock at the base before removing her hand. She dotted soft kisses along his exposed chest and collarbone.

"Thank you. Sorry I didn't finish you off."

"Hey, I'm tired anyway. Can-can I do you though?" Bolin asked.

Korra looked up at him before nodding into his neck.

The hand previously stroking her back snuck down to squeeze at her ass. She choked a little at the sensation, but relaxed and ground her groin against his.

Bolin took a few deep breaths before thumbing the material of her shorts. With her nod his hands slipped below the thin material to grip her bare skin.

In his mind he was doing a little victory dance, but now he needed to concentrate. He needed to bring his A-game if he was going to finger the Avatar.

Gently, he moved his hands in slow caresses from her behind to her hips.

"Bolin,_ I swear to Aang_, I will shove your hand down my pants and just finish myself."

He gulped, so much for building a mood.

His right thumb slipped a trail down from her pelvis, through her pubic hair, and down to the lips of her outer labia. Using thumb and index finger he pushed the lips apart to stroke at the soft wetness beneath. Bolin's cock twitched at the feeling of just how aroused Korra was. He swiped his thumb up to her clit and gave it a solid rub.

Korra gasped and bucked her hips in response. As his rubbing continued her brow furrowed and her hips found rhythm. A deep moan escaped her throat.

It took effort for Bolin to concentrate on spreading his fingers through her slickness when all he wanted to do was watch Korra's face. Or her breasts. Her nipples were tightened beneath her top and it showed.

One of her hands fisted his shirt and dragged him up for a deep kiss. His fingers stutted a little pulse against her nub that made her gasp into his mouth. He used the chance to further explore her molars.

The need for breath broke them apart.

She panted against his ear, "Inside. I need it. Inside."

Bolin nosed under her chin to tickle her with a breath.

"Okay."

Keeping his thumb on her button, he moved a finger to circle her entrance. Her moans had change to more of a guttural growl as he daringly probed her. Just the tip. Then she sunk down on him.

Bolin almost came in his shorts.

She was so, so warm inside. The inner muscles of her cunt tugged at him visciously. He was briefly afraid that he'd never get it back. He tested pulling his finger out, hand straining against the tight fit of her shorts.

A slick sound accompanied the movement.

"Fuck." Korra groaned.

Bolin threw all caution and decorum to the wind and began thrusting his index finger at a more wicked pace. He leaned up to bite her nipple through her shirt.

Korra responded with a grunt and a feral smile. Her free hand went to his hair-the other holding his hip for support.

Their breathing came in short little huffs at this point. Korra's insides milked Bolin's finger as if trying to squeeze the bones out. He wished that her cunt was milking his other _bone_. It was too early for that. It was probably too early for what they were doing, but he didn't care.

In a moment of spontaniety, Bolin slipped a second finger inside. Well, more like shoved. Korra didn't seem to mind, though. She keened in approval. Her hips moved faster. The hand on his hip dipped below his shorts again.

Bolin gasped, that was going to make it really hard to concentrate. He was so close to coming already. His body was on autopilot anyway. Fingers hammering inside Korra were met with more resistence at each inner stroke. He moved his attention to her clit to finish her.

At the same time, her hand was fumbling with his cock. She concentrated mainly on thumbing the wettened tip, but grew more eager with each swipe. Finally, her whole hand rounded his length just in time for her climax.

Korra tried not to squeeze his dick too hard as she felt her muscles flutter and squeeze around Bolin's fingers. It mattered not though, because her orgasm spurred a chain reaction. Just the feeling of her wanton and coming above him threw Bolin over the edge with a sharp yell.

She collapsed against him heavily. Her cunt still twitched with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Korra removed her hand from Bolin's shorts to lap at her come-coated fingers. She liked the gamey taste of his jism and made little satisfied noises as she sucked her digits clean. Bolin whimpered in arousal at the sight of it.

He panted breathlessly and finally removed his fingers from her with a wet pop. Korra made a noise of protest.

"I like your fingers inside me."

"Yeah, but they're getting all pruney." He held them up for her to see.

All slick and sticky. He pulled the digits apart to show her the line of come attaching them before slipping both fingers into his mouth.

Korra humped him a little in approval. She grabbed his jaw and met his mouth with her own as soon as his fingers left it.

The passion melted to a slow burn, but Bolin made a pained gasp. Her crotch has still been grinding against the very wet front of his shorts. Gently, he pushed her away from the area.

"It gets really sensitive after." Referring to his penis.

Korra nodded, wide-eyed in embarrassment and a little wonder.

"I gotta grab a new pair of shorts. Or... you know... at least just take this pair off." He gestured to how sticky they were.

"It's your house. I mean, it's nothing I haven't see-felt before, but it'll be easier to explain if Mako comes back."

Bolin remembered the previous Tuesday when he had returned home to be met with the vision of Mako's stark naked ass.

Decision finalized. He tugged the shorts off and dropped them in a heap beside the bed before adjusting the covers around them. Now that he'd orgasmed, the post-sex endorphins were making him sleepier than before. His hands twitched against Korra's shoulders as if making to tug her down against him once more.

She settled against his chest with a hum.

Neither had nightmares.


End file.
